


Let's Do It

by snarkysweetness



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Contest Entry, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysweetness/pseuds/snarkysweetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma freaks out, August stays calm, Emma freaks out some more, and then August comes up with a really brilliant plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Do It

**Author's Note:**

> Written as my Drabble entry for the Wooden Swan contest; I have had this evil idea in my head for a while and I’ve finally had time to write it.

  
“This is bad! And it’s all your fault!”  
  
August scoffed, pushing himself away from the doorframe where he’d been leaning, watching as Emma paced back in forth, wearing a hole into the floor.  
  
“How is this my fault?”  
  
“Because you and your penis make me forget to think sometimes and you know, when you and I fight and we start ripping off each other’s clothes, it’s kind of hard to remember things like a condom, so yes, it’s your fault!”  
  
August smirked, amused.  
  
“I never forget, okay? When I’m the one in control, I always remember, but when you get on top you just go for it, so really, it’s your fault.”  
  
“Fuck off.”  
  
“Aren’t you on the pill anyway?”  
  
They only used condoms to ease Emma’s paranoia, not because they were really necessary.  
  
“Well it clearly didn’t work! Because here we are! Is the damn test ready yet?”  
  
August moved to her, grasping her by the shoulders, forcing her to stop pacing and look at him.  
  
“You have to wait, Emma. And I mean…sure, the timing isn’t ideal, but I mean, we’ll deal with it, right?”  
  
Emma glared right through him.  
  
“’Timing isn’t ideal’ my ass! It’s horrible timing! Regina’s out there, crazy, and you what if she decides to get her revenge by trying to take our kid? Isn’t it bad enough she’s spent the past six months trying to kidnap Henry?”  
  
August pulled her in for a kiss to occupy her mouth for a moment. When she kissed him back, he broke away, speaking very calmly to her so she would listen.  
  
“Nothing is going to happen to our kid. His grandparents will see to that, plus, her mom will kick anyone’s ass who tries, and she does have a big brother to look out for her too.”  
  
Emma blinked.  
  
“Her?”  
  
August shrugged.  
  
“I like the idea of having a little girl. We already have Henry, so why not?”  
  
“Have you thought about this before?”  
  
“A few times, when I think about what I want life to be like after all of this is over. I’d like to think if this curse had never happened we would have had Henry and a few other rug rats running around,” he pulled her close, toying with a loose piece of her hair. “And I lost you once, Emma; I’m not doing it again. The first chance we get, I’m going to marry you. And now I guess I don’t have to ‘accidentally’ knock you up,” he teased.  
  
Emma swatted his arm but he caught the hint of a smile on her lips.  
  
“I already told you, no marriage or babies until Regina-“  
  
“It’s too late for that now, Emma.”  
  
She blew out a sigh.  
  
“Besides, she already stole the past thirty years from everyone; do you really want to wait even longer to live our lives? I thought you said you wanted things to be as normal as possible for Henry, what’s more normal than giving him a sister?”  
  
“Or brother?”  
  
“Or brother.”  
  
August silently told himself they’d have a girl no matter how many times he had to knock her up.  
  
Emma watched him for a long moment before pulling away.  
  
“Okay, fine…if I’m pregnant, we’ll be fine. We’re going to kick this parenting thing’s ass.”  
  
“That’s right, baby.”  
  
She nodded and he could see her trying to convince herself of this as she went to retrieve the test. She emerged a moment later, frowning, and August felt a conflicting mix of happiness and hesitation. Sure, he wanted a baby, but it wouldn’t be as fun with Emma not completely into it.  
  
“It’s negative.”  
  
“I thought that’s what you wanted?”  
  
August did his best to hide his disappointment.  
  
“I did too. But…I’m…I um…I guess I was hoping it would be positive.”  
  
August took the test out of her hand and tossed it into the trashcan before kissing her. When he breaks the kiss, he smiles down at her. “Stop taking your pill.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Let’s try for a baby.”  
  
“You’re crazy.”  
  
“Maybe, but a part of you wants to.”  
  
Emma bites her lower lip while toying with the hair on the back of his neck.  
  
“But…”  
  
“No buts. If it happens, it happens, if not, it doesn’t. We won’t be one of those people who freak out trying. You just go off the pill, we stop using condoms, and we already screw like rabbits, so that won’t change. Let’s just see what fate has in store for us.”  
  
“You’re an idiot,” she says, shaking her head before smiling. “But I love you anyway.”  
  
“Is that a yes?”  
  
Emma let out a long, labored sigh.  
  
“Yeah, it is. But only on one condition.”  
  
“Anything.”  
  
“We get married and, if Henry is okay with it, you give him your last name? I see how much the kid loves you and we can’t change who his biological father is, but we should make sure we make you being his dad official.”  
  
August crushed his lips to hers and pulled her into his arms. After kissing her for so long she went weak in the knees, August finally broke the kiss, grinning.  
  
“I thought you’d never ask.”  
  
Nine months later, when Emma gave birth to their daughter, August would swear that the night Emma proposed was also the night they conceived while Emma swore that the damn test had just been wrong. Either way, they found themselves living their very own Happily Ever After.


End file.
